KU MoKu
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: (A KuroxMomo fanfic) "?@dkf?" was on my mind when Tetsu-kun kissed me on the forehead.
1. Momoi's POV

**... First fanfic that's not a crossover and second fanfic ever! (I deleted my other work) Read this fanfic and tell me your thoughts about it. **

I've been in love with Tetsu-kun ever since he gave me that popsicle stick. That stick is still with me. I think the love I've had back then for Tetsu-kun has gone worse, I now have become nervous around him. I've been watching him playing with Aomine-kun even after practice. One time when Kuroko went to the storage room to put the practice cones back, it wasn't that long but it was long enough for Aomine-kun to look at me and say

"You like Tetsu right? Want me to give you some alone time with him?"

I blushed a lot and looked down at the ground. When I looked up, I saw Tetsu-kun right in front of me.

"Momoi-san are you okay? Do you have a fever?" He placed his hand on my forehead. I was screaming in my mind *KYAA!*

"Dosen't look like you have one. By the way, where's Aomine-kun?" He put his hand down.

I looked around and when I realized he wasn't there, his words started to echo in my mind. _"alone time with him…" "alone time with him…" _ I blushed again.

"Ah. He went ahead… That aside, wou—would you li-like to walk home toge—ther?" I was shaking.

Tetsu-kun just looked at me and then smiled "Sure"

I turned my back against him hiding my _full-faced_ reddy blush. Oh my gawsh! That was so cute! I should've taken a picture of that. .

"Momoi-san have you been feeling sick lately?"

I quickly turned back and smiled. "No not at all… … Shall we go home?"

On the way home, there was a bit of awkward silence. It surprised me when Tetsu-kun suddenly spoke…

"Momoi-san…."

"Ah… Y-yes?!"

"I don't know if you've noticed but you know…"

"Y-yeah?" Wha- what's happening….

"But didn't we just passed by your house?" Tetsu-kun pointed back at my house which was a few feet away. I laughed "Ahahaha! Oh boy, what a mistake that was… I'm so stupid! Hehe!" That wasn't a lie, I was so stupid. Me and Tetsu-kun walked back to my house and before going in the gate, Tetsu-kun asked me again. "Are you really sure you're not sick? You've been red all day." Obviously, because I was with you. Again, he placed his hand on my forehead to check. While looking down, I said "Like I said… I'm not sick."

Tetsu-kun then pushed the hair on my forehead backwards. He kissed my forehead. "_? dkf?" _was on my mind. He then placed his hand now over my eyes and said "Good night, Momoi-san" He removed his hand and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I was exploding and my face had a deep red color. I ran inside my house and then to my room. I hugged a pillow and screamed on it.

. (THIRD PERSON POV)

Meanwhile, just around the corner near Momoi's house…

"Aomine-kun I know you're there" Kuroko said while leaning on a street lamp

"Geh! You knew? Since when?" Aomine appeared from the corner

"Ever since you were following us."

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure I was stealthy. Never mind that, what was that you pulled on Satsuki huh? Just on the forehead? That's too soft! A kiss on the lips would be better right? Te-tsu?" Aomine stopped when he saw Kuroko had his hand over his mouth, and blushing.

Aomine smirked and hit Tetsu on the back "Hahaha! Too much for you huh? Tomorrow, you've gotta strive for the lips! Well, see ya!" And they went home.

. (BACK TO MOMOI'S POV)

_What should I do? Should I say hi? I don't know… Ah! Maybe I should first go to his classroom! _ Is what I thought. Just before I could go in I heard Tetsu-kun's and Aomine-kun's voice and some of his classmates'.

"Seriously? You really did it?" A classmate asked

"Yup! He really did! I saw him kiss Momoi" _They're talking about me? Wait, that was Aomine-kun, he was with us?_

"Could you please shut up?" _That was Tetsu-kun_

"And then I asked him to kiss her on the lips next." _What?! A-aomine-kun? You asked him for my lips next? So the one yesterday was one of your games too? _ I was getting teary and I ran

"Aomine-kun can just shut up. And you didn't ask me. What if Momoi-san heard us, she might… mis… under…"

"Momoi-san!" I heard Tetsu-kun's voice call me. Maybe that was one of Aomine-kun's games too. I kept running. When I looked back, I saw Tetsu-kun running after me.

"Don't come any closer!" I shouted. Then the bell rang, it was time for classes again.

"Satsuki." I stopped when he said that. I turned around and I saw Tetsu-kun a bit tired from running. We were near the staircase leading to the upper levels and lower levels. I was still crying.

"Tetsu-kun…"

"What you heard from Aomine-kun is not what you think. It's not a game." Ahhh… He read my mind. He came closer and I backed up until I couldn't' back up anymore. He put his left hand on the wall just beside my face and his face came closer as he said.

"Sa-Satsuki…" I was blushing real hard. To add more red to that were my nose and eyes that was red from crying. I closed my eyes as Tetsu-kun wiped the tears from it. I was surprised that when I opened my eyes Tetsu-kun's lips were on mine. I closed my eyes again.

Breaking the kiss Tetsu-kun said "For my punishment… I…" He kissed me again but it was short.

"love…" Again, longer than the previous one. It was a deep kiss and we could feel each other's breath. "you…" I thought he was going to kiss me again on the lips but instead he looked at me and I could his face was red too and kissed me on the cheek.

He looked to the side and said "I was a bit bothered when you stopped hugging me, or…" I put a finger over his mouth and said "I love you! Tetsu-kun!" That made him blush and it was cute.

"Mo… Momoi-san, would you please be my girlfriend?" He asked me. Obviously, I said yes. I hugged him and he hugged me back with the happiest smile on his face until we heard…

.

"Congratulations! Momo-chii and Kuroko-chii!" That was… Ki-chan?

"Ehem… That was quite a… show you put up there…" Midorin?! Why are you red?

"Congratulations Momo-chin and Kuro-chin" I saw Mukkun eating a maiubo

"Oy… Tetsu… I never thought that you could pull that off…" Aomine-kun's blushing too?!

"Well, that was interesting." Akashi-kun's here too?!

"Ahh… Umm…" I couldn't explain it to them. I looked at Tetsu-kun and he also seems confused on what to say… I giggled at him and he looked at me and laughed too.

That was the start of our love…

**(And that's the end of our story!)**


	2. Kuroko's POV

**Guest- I know right? Even though I made it, I still had a "nosebleed" reading it. Maybe that was too much…**

**kiseki46- It was supposed to be a one chapter story but since you want more chapters of this, I'll give you two or three more chapters! If it did happen in the manga… I would read again and again the page where they kiss.**

.

Momoi Satsuki, the childhood friend of my light, Aomine-kun. That's what I used to think about her. But after days gone by after us regulars went for popsicles, my eyes seem to chase her. Why? Although I noticed that she wasn't giving me towels and water anymore and everytime I try to talk to her she runs away.

One night, me and Aomine-kun finished our usual practice round. I picked up the cones, it wasn't that long but it was long enough for Aomine-kun to whisper to me,

"… Satsuki right?" I didn't understand what he said though. I put the cones back in the storage room and when I got out, I saw Momoi-san's face was red and she was looking down. I walked over to her. She looked up and her face was redder. I put my hand on her forehead to check.

"Momoi-san, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Then when I was certain that she didn't have one, I put my hand down and I looked around.

"Doesn't look like you have one. By the way, where's Aomine-kun?" Momoi-san blushed again

"Ah. He went ahead… That aside, wou—would you li-like to walk home toge—ther?" My heart just made a loud sound. What was that? I was kinda happy that we were having a normal conversation.

I just looked at her and smiled "Sure."

She then turned back and I wondered.

"Momoi-san have you been feeling sick lately?"

And she replied "No not at all… Shall we go home?"

On the way home, it was awkward silence except for the steps Aomine-kun took when he tried to hide behind a pole after another. I just sweatdropped at this. We were still walking when I noticed that we just passed by Momoi-san's house.

"Momoi-san,"

"Ah… Y-yes?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but you know…"

"Y-yeah?"

"But didn't we just passed by your house?" I pointed back at her house.

"Ahahaha! Oh boy, what a mistake that was… I'm so stupid! Hehe!" I giggled a bit and thankfully Momoi-san didn't hear me.

We walked back to her house I checked again. "Are you really sure you're not sick? You've been red all day." I put my hand over her forehead. She looked down and said "Like I said… I'm not sick."

Though it may be dark, I can see her face redder. My hand then pushed her hair backwards and my body moved on its own and kissed her on the forehead. I can see that she was shocked but what she can't see is my red face. I put my hand over her eyes and gently said "Good night, Momoi-san" Thanks to my misdirection/ disappearing skills, I was out of her sight when I removed my hand. I went to a nearby corner where I knew where Aomine-kun is. I leaned on a street lamp

"Aomine-kun I know you're there."

"Geh! You knew? Since when?" He finally came out.

"Ever since you were following us."

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure I was stealthy." Then I started to wonder. Why did I kiss her? It's not that I like… her… Like?

"…pulled on Satsuki huh?" Aomine continued to talk while I continued to wonder. I like Momoi-san? I was bothered when she stopped talking to me because I like her? Then I kissed her…

"A kiss on the lips would be better right? Te-tsu?" _kiss on the lips, _Aomine-kun's words echoed in me. **(A new skill? Aomine's words echoes in people?! ) **I imagined me kissing Momoi-san on her lips, in addition, saying I love you to her. I blushed and put my hand over my mouth.

Aomine-kun hit me in the back "Too much for you huh? Tomorrow, you gotta strive for the lips!" And he went home and so did I.

.

The next day, during break, I was talking to Aomine-kun and another classmate of mine.

"Seriously? You really did it? " Said Tsubaki-kun (OC)

"Yup! He really did! I saw him kissing Satsuki!" Aomine-kun said.

"Could you please shut up?" I was feeling embarrassed, on the inside.

"And then I asked him to kiss her on the lips next." Aomine-kun added

"Aomine-kun can just shut up. And you didn't ask me. What if Momoi-san heard us, she might… mis… under…" Again I tried to shut him up until I saw a pinkhaired figure run. I immediately knew it was Momoi-san.

"Momoi-san!" I stood up and ran out the door and chased Momoi-san until we reached a nearby staircase. I was tired and called out her name. "Satsuki."

Finally she turned. "Te-tetsu-kun."

As I came closer to her I said "What you heard from Aomine-kun is not what you think. It's not a game." She backed up as I came closer. When she was against the wall I put my hand on her right to cage her in.

"Sa-satsuki" My heart was beating loudly while Momoi-san was really red some of it from crying. She closed her eyes as I wiped her tears and as I was wiping her tears, I looked at her with eyes that say _I love you _but I knew she couldn't see that so I kissed her. I noticed her surprised reaction but didn't mind it.

As I kissed her, I noticed her soft lips while saying in my mind "I love you Momoi-san." I could say it as many times but I knew just how to say it to her.

"For my punishment, I…" I gave her a short kiss. _How sly Kuroko _I thought.

"love…" I kissed her again but longer and deeper.

"you." I looked at her and smiled. I was a bit red 'cause of what I just did. I kissed her on the cheek for the '_you'_ part. I looked away and said while a bit red "I was a bit bothered when you stopped hugging me, or…" I was interrupted by a finger over my mouth. I looked at Momoi-san and then she smiled "I love you Tetsu-kun!" That was unexpected, a while ago she was crying but now she's smiling.

"Mo… Momoi-san, would you please be my girlfriend?" I asked. She said yes and hugged me. I hugged her back while being the happiest person on earth.

Remember when I said 'unexpected' when Momoi-san smiled at me? Well, a little while after I confessed, something more unexpected came up the rest of our team showed up.

"Congratulations! Momo-chii and Kuroko-chii!" said Kise-kun

"Ehem… That was quite a… show you put up there…" A red Midorima-kun said as he pushed his glasses up

"Congratulations Momo-chin and Kuro-chin" said Murasakibara-kun while eating a maiubo

"Oy… Tetsu… I never thought that you could pull that off…" Another red blue-haired guy said

"Well, that was interesting." Akashi-kun's here too.

I couldn't say anything but then Momoi-san giggled at me and I laughed with her.

That was the start of our love…

**Don't leave yet! MoKu by Nijikawa Satori will be right back on (Cartoon Network/DisneyChannel) !  
****det-deeeretdet-deeeretdet! (Cartoon Network theme)**

* * *

**Man, was I busy this week! I was supposed to update this days ago!**


End file.
